


Sandy Pine

by InfernoFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFire/pseuds/InfernoFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of crashing school and a little bit of forbidden love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Pine

**Three young girls stared at a huge golden gate with large purple letters- SP which stand for Sandy Pine Boarding and Day school.**

 

**A young girl with long brown hair with black streaks and ice-blue eyes, pulled at her purple uniform which was a blouse and jeans, with a light purple jacket.**

 

**"Well, this is just fun. Isn't it Ana?" She asked, with a touch of sarcasm to her tone.**

 

**"I think that Ivy, it will be fun." The girl with her long light brown hair that was chopped short and similar ice-blue eyes said. She gazed down at her uniform which was a blouse and short jeans with leggings.**

 

**The other girl had been leaning against her suitcases, she had dark blonde hair and green eyes, she looked like a princess. She was wearing a purple dress which had the school's letters on the sleeve while Ivy and Ana's Blouses had the letters on the front.**

 

**"Did you try the intercom?" She had an accent that sound like Russian.**

 

**Ivy looked at the silver box to the left of the gate. Using her magic wand, she pushed the button which flashed out a security camera and stared at them.**

 

**"Well that ain't creepy." Ivy said nervously.**

 

**Slowly, after five minutes, the gate jumped into action, creaking and every now and then, with a little hiss. It slowly opened.**

 

**An old and wise looking woman with grey eyes and lighter grey hair walked down from the huge building that stood like it was looking over everyone. She was very stern looking and the Russian girl flinched like she was going to get hurt.**

 

**"Welcome to Sandy Pine. Ivy Faith, Ana Faith and Ruby Night." Her voice was deep and she reminded Ivy of the prison guards, she saw on the television shows that she watched.**

 

**As they were walking up the driveway, Ivy spotted a guy teaching Pegasus Riding and her eyes widened. He was the most handsome man that she ever seen.**

 

**He had short black hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the sun. And his skin- it was Maori brown.**

 

**"Ivy, what are you looking at?" Ana asked glancing at her twin, and Ivy blinked looking at Ana. She then noticed that the lady had gotten three male students to take their bags to their cabin. The principal lead them to the cabin.**

**"Your cabin is number 666. The Pluto Cabin." The principal said. "Ivy and Ana you are witches. And Ruby you are daughter of Hera. Am I not corrected?"**

 

**The three said "Yes that's corrected." and then Ivy asked "Who teaches us Pegasus riding?"**

**"Mr Mason Rick. You have classes with him on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday night." The Principal replied. "Be aware that it is against the law to date your teachers and can land them in a lot of trouble including jail. Now, your cabin leader should be around here somewhere, she will come and get you when it is dinner time. Now have fun checking your individual rooms."**

 

**"The cabins must be huge if we got our own rooms." Ana said with excitement and the cabin was huge. The cabin had five stories!**

**Ana**

 

**Ana opened the door to her room. She had never had her own room, she always shared with Ivy and she felt like there was a huge stone in her stomach. It hurt that Ivy had asked for her own room and Ana felt her heart breaking in pieces. She never slept without her twin in the room.**

**First their parents abandoned them in an airport and now Ivy didn't want to share a room with her.**

 

**She looked at the king sized bed which was in the middle of the room and it had Derpy Hooves bedsheets and pillows. Then she saw a baby dragon. At first, she thought it was fake then it roared but the roar was more like a mew. Ana held out her violet wand with red stripes, a little scared but then the dragon blinked at her sadly with its beautiful blue eyes. The dragon didn't want her to be scared of him.**

**Ana lowered her wand realizing that the dragon wasn't going to hurt her and she picked him up gently.**

 

**The dragon nuzzled her gently and began to purr, a dragon purr, its tail wagging. Ana smiled as she stroked its green scales and she sat it back onto the pillow, it was sleeping on. She unzipped her first suitcase and pulled out her laptop which was purple with yellow stars. She turned it on and opened up Skype, she clicked on her boyfriend's name but to her disappointment, he said he was busy with homework.**

**Ana stared at the computer sadly and she shut it back down. She laid on the bed and looked at a photo of her parents.**

 

**Ivy**

 

**"Oh my god, this is totally awesome." Ivy squealed with complete excitement. She slopped on her new bed then she saw a stuffed unicorn. But on a second glance, she saw that it was breathing. She reached out and patted it. The unicorn opened it's eyes which was a stunning bright purple.**

 

**Ivy watched in amazement as it stood up, it was blue with bright green mane and tail. It stretched and climbed into Ivy's lap before it fell asleep. Ivy took the time to study her room completely. Her walls were a light green and the floor was a fluffy purple carpet. Her bed was a king bed with blankets and pillows that had rainbows on them. In the right corner there was an Apple Mac computer and above the wall was a shelf with walls. All different types of wands but a beautiful timber one caught Ivy's eyes.**

 

**Ruby**

 

**With a yawn, Ruby walked into her room and she frowned at the bed. She thought for a demigod that was so important, would get a better room.**

 

**She looked in horror at the leopard lying on the queen sized bed and couldn't believe that there could something so dirty. Then she jumped as it yawned and its eyes shone a bright gold color.**

 

**"You have been sent here so you can learn respect." The leopard growled. "That is why you have not received a baby animal."**

 

**"I got respect!" Ruby yelled at the leopard.**

**"No you don't. You don't treat anyone with respect. Especially to your little sister Maddie. She'll coming tomorrow."**

**"Half sister." Ruby grumbled. "Maddie is daughter of Zeus."**

**"She looks up to you. Maddie really looks up to you." The leopard said. "It wasn't her fault that you are in the foster home."**

**"Yes it is! She made Rose and Hunter leave..."Ruby sat on the bed tearfully. She stroked the blue ocean blankets. They reminded Ruby of Hunter.**

**Maddie**

 

**Early the next morning about four am, a young girl with light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes stood at a local train station. Her eyes were full of complete concern.**

 

**She had been home-schooled and then Rose- her mum had disappeared with her stepfather Hunter, they had gone missing in the night. No goodbyes. Only strange thing was that Rose had rocked her to sleep in the hammock near the ocean instead of her bed. Rose only did that if something bad was about to happen. Rose then had tucked her into her bed and sang her, their special song. Maddie wished that she knew that it would be the last time, she would see Rose. Maybe if Maddie had been a better student, perhaps Rose would have not gone missing. Or so Maddie thought.**

 

**Maddie saw the train come in and she sat down in a seat, watching the scenery go past and then a huge silver gate appeared. Maddie dragged her suitcases up to it and hit the button. She followed the principal to cabin 667. Two girls were waiting for them.**

 

**Tilly**

 

**Tilly watched as the principal and Maddie walked up. Her brown wolf ears flattened against her head unsure and her tail began to flick back and forth Her black hair was in a plait and her grey eyes narrowed.**

 

**"Calm down." She told herself. "You are safe now."**

**The principal showed them to the cabins and their rooms. Since they were in primary school, they had to be shown to their rooms. And would have a carer at night-time. Tilly looked around her room. She had a single bed with fluffy purple blankets and pillows. There was a stuffed cat on her pillows, well she thought it was stuffed. Until the cat sat up and stretched.**

**"Hello Tilly. How are you? I am Zoey. I am your guardian." The cat said. Tilly looked surprised that it had glowing red eyes then got worried.**

 

**"Hey..." Tilly said unsure. She wondered if the cat could read her mind. Or if it was going to turn her evil. Tilly shivered as she was reminded of her older sisters and fear pounded through her. She was concerned that this cat would activated her vampire side and turn her evil.**

 

**Belle**

 

**Belle looked quietly around her new place and her Persian ears piked up with complete excitement. She giggled as she danced around the room with complete excitement, her pink eyes were sparkling as she spun around the place. The room was beautiful, the walls were a pale pink while the floor was covered with a fluffy purple carpet.**

 

**The bed was a crib with Dora the Explorer blankets and pillows. Unlike Maddie and Tilly who were in grade 5, she was grade 1. She however didn't fit in with other grade 1 students. In some ways, she was more mature. But she wasn't tall enough to sleep in a single bed, safety. Being half Persian cat, she was half the size of most grade 1 students. Her pink eyes landed on a baby ferret watching her.**

 

**"Welcome to Sandy Pine, Belle." The ferret said. "It is time for food, come on."**

 

 

 

 

 

**Ana**

 

**Ana walked to the food hall. Her cabin leader Lexi pointed to a shining gold table and sat at a chair at the front of the table, the chair was shining the same shade of gold.**

 

**"The menus give you five choices for every meal. Just press the name of the food, you want." Lexi said in a bored tone, that made her sound like an robot. Ana looked at the choices for breakfast which seemed extremely expensive for school but since she didn't have to pay due to the fact, it was in the yearly fees, she chose Apple Pie with Orange Juice which had little winged strawberries inside. She watched in amazement as it appeared in front of her.**

 

**"Oh wow..." Ana said. "Did you see that Ivy?"**

 

**She looked over at Ivy to see that Ivy was staring at some guy at the teachers table that shone rainbow colours. It was their Pegasus riding instructor. This annoyed Ana that Ivy was ignoring her because of him.**

 

**"His not that cute." Ana told Ivy, "And his way out of your league."**

 

**"He is NOT out of my league." Ivy yelled, surprising Ana. "You wouldn't be able to get a guy anyway, Anabel. SO don't give me relationship advice. Your own boyfriend doesn't even want to talk to you."**

**Anabel felt her baby dragon nuzzled her but what Ivy had said, really hurt.**

 

**"It's Ana, Ivibelle!" Ana growled at her using Ivy's full name.**

 

**Ivy**

 

**Ivy stormed out of the dining hall and found a beautiful lake with Mermaids, Hippocampus and Dolphins near the pet training arena. It had sparkling pink trees surrounding it with two sparkling purple trees at the edge and there was a bench.**

 

**She sat on the bench and studied the Hippocampus swimming and playing with little baby mermaids. And then she stared at the glittering sky when Mason walked over. He sat next to her. Her eyes flickered to the Pegasus Riding Instructor but didn't say anything. She was completely sure that he had overheard the fight.**

 

**His brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight and he said "Beautiful isn't it?" he smiled at her and told her the trees were natives to Sandy Pine. They were cross between Cherry Blossoms and Weeping Willows. And the Pegasus loved the berries from them and so did unicorns like Ivy's.**

**"True." Her unicorn said. "I'm Lani Kalea. My name means Sky Happiness."**

**Ivy nodded and patted her mane before looking back at Mason.**

**"It is beautiful." Ivy replied and then glanced at the ground nervously. "Am I in trouble?"**

**"No Ivy. Now, little one. What are you so mad about? I am also the school youth-worker here." Mason said looking at her.**

 

**"So you are my Pegasus Instructor and youth-worker." Ivy said amazed at the fact. Mason nodded with a smile.**

**"Ana doesn't understand that I need to be my own person and not always her twin." Ivy began to explain. She felt Mason put his arm around her and she leaned into him. "And our parents abandoned us at the airport because Ana had to be expelled from school again! They said it was OUR final chance."**

 

**Ivy took a deep breathe and continued "I didn't do anything wrong but because I am her twin, I got kicked out too. I didn't even help her cheat. I wasn't even aware."**

**"What did she cheat on?" Mason asked.**

**"Our magic test. The big final one. If I passed it, I was going to get the most special wand. It does everything and comes in many colours. She stole the exam papers from the teachers desk." Ivy looked down and gave a sob of frustration.**

 

**Mason gave her a hug and rubbed at her back. But said nothing.**

 

**"We are completely different. I just need my own space. That is why I asked for my own room." Ivy managed before burying her face into his shoulder sobbing.**

 

**Ruby**

 

**Ruby sipped on her coffee as she studied her timetable. She had Greek and Roman studies first up with a teacher called Ms. Tayla Faith. She looked at the teacher's table and wondered if any of them understood that learning was harder for her because she had Dyslexic and Autism.**

 

**She looked at her leopard who was snacking on a salad and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Don't leopards eat meat?" Ruby asked stunned at her leopard eating a salad with tomatoes and lettuce but no meat.**

**"I'm a vegan." Her Leopard growled at her, warning her to drop the subject.**

**"What's your name?" Ruby asked deciding it was safer to listen to her warning and say no more on the topic that her leopard was a vegan.**

**"Sienna." The leopard said. "Be careful, Ms. Faith is extremely strict and won't stand any disrespect young lady."**

 

**"We'll see." Ruby muttered then glared at Maddie who was about to walk over to her table from the glowing silver one that Maddie and her cabin mates were sitting at.**

 

**Sienna just let out a sigh, she had a lot of work to do with Ruby.**

 

 

**Maddie**

 

**Maddie was about to walk towards Ruby but stopped as she saw the anger in Ruby's eyes. Maddie's bottom lip quivered a little bit as Ruby pointed to her table and made a shooing sound.**

 

**"I'm sorry sister." She whispered as she went to her table and sat down, playing with her cereal fighting back tears. She didn't know why Ruby hated her so much and it truly hurt.**

**After a few minutes, she got up and went back to her room since she had not taken a good look yet. Maddie laid on her bed which was a king bed with royal blue pillows and blankets.**

**There was a green couch in the left corner with a television and a Wii U with a couple of games. Next to it was a side table. On the right corner, was a desk with a Mac computer with Logitech speakers. A chandelier hang from the ceiling.**

 

**Then she saw on her bed, a baby Pomeranian lying on the other pillow, watching her quietly. It was orange with grey eyes and a pale blue collar.**

**"Hello Princess Maddie. I am a protector assigned to you."**

**"It's Maddie." She corrected the Pomeranian with a touch of frustration. She didn't like the princess side of her.**

 

**Tilly**

 

**Tilly went to hunting lesson and she sighed as it was in a classroom because Primary School half species students could not hunt in the wild until they were in grade six and she was in grade 3. Tilly had been hunting since she was only a wee pup.**

 

**"Today. we will learn about animals, we can catch." The teacher, a young women with curly brown hair, black eyes and small wolf ears said. "We will talk about what each of them are and what they look like and what they eat."**

 

**"And today, we shall learn stuff that you learnt probably when you are were in preschool." A half leopard who was sitting next to her said, with a sarcastic tone. She looked over at him and he was handsome!**

 

**He had brown hair and blue eyes and his ears and tail. They were perfect in her eyes. Every single spot was perfect!**

**"Hi, I'm Tilly." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"**

**"I am Phillip. Don't you wish, we were hunting in the wild?" He replied.**

**"Yes, I mean, we are not preschoolers and I been hunting since I could remember."**

**"I don't understand why hunting is so important." A younger leopard interrupted them with a roll of her eyes.**

**"Ignore Aubrey, she is my baby sister and she is not a true leopard." Phillip said when the teacher tsked at them.**

 

**Tilly smiled at Phillip before grabbing out her purple notebook out which had a pink heart in the middle of it and her favourite pen which was shaped like a wolf and also was a recorder. She looked at her cat who was sitting in front of her.**

**"You look a bit evil."**

 

**Belle**

 

**Belle watched the other students doing Salsa and she tagged at her light green dress which had red dangling stings with yellow beads. Nervously, she twirled her hair when she saw a young guy walked up to him. He had long brown hair tied up into a pony tail and light violet eyes.**

**"Welcome to Salsa, Belle. I am Noah and I will be your partner. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said.**

**"Belle you have won so many competitions throughout your life." Her ferret commented.**

 

**"Listen to Hunter. He is one smart ferret." Noah said before he took Belle's hand and the song "Under the sea" from the movie "The Little Mermaid." came on.**

**Belle allowed herself to move to the music and her dress glowed neon. Her hair seemed to shine gold which showed the whiteness of her Persian ears. Her pink ears were sparkling like Diamonds.**

**She felt like she was flying then she was floating because Noah had big silver wings and had lifted her into the air with him. But she was not scared because a calm feeling had washed over her.**

 

**Tilda**

 

**A four year old named Tilda floated around her new room. Her eyes flowed red with complete excitement. She landed on her single bed which had been made out of wood since she was a woodland fairy. Her bed had My Little Pony-Rainbow Dash blankets and Fluttershy pillows. Then Tilda noticed a Pegasus. The Pegasus was purple with deep pink mane and tail and silver wings. On the Pegasus hip was a Maple Tree Leaf with six golden stars.**

**On the right side of the room was a wooden box with pink and purple hears. And on the left side was a pine desk with a PC computer and an iPad. Next to the compute was a surround speaker system. Across from the bed was a TV with magical foxtel and a PS3. There was a red mat with a blue beanbag.**

 

**"What's your name?" Tilda asked the Pegasus.**

 

**"Mapleheart." The Pegasus said.**

 

**Poppy**

 

**Poppy stood in the middle of her new room. Cabin 777 was huge and the room was bigger.**

**She walked to her bed and wished her mum had given her one last chance before sending her to boarding school.**

**Poppy had only punched the girl because the girl had teased about her Maori side.**

 

**She studied her bed which had surfing blankets and pillows which made her smile. She loved to surf and she hated that she was no beach near the school. Poppy noticed that at the right wall was a huge fish-tank with a sea pony that was bouncing around the place.**

 

**"Hey Poppy. I am Hyva." The sea-pony said with complete excitement. The tank was so huge and she was bouncing from one end to the other end.**

**"Nice to meet you Hyva." Poppy said. She gave Hyva a pat who giggled and blew bubbles and did a flip in the air.**

 

**Melody**

 

**Melody gave a happy howl, her eyes glowed golden. Her black eyes were piked up with complete happiness and her tail wagged under her purple dress which had a yellow ribbon around the middle. She jumped into a nest that they had set up for her when she saw a wolf cub, nearly identical to her. Automatically she picked up the wolf cub and began to clean it.**

 

**She then looked around her new home and the room was shaped like a Wolf den that made her feel very safe and secured as well as comfortable. It was made out of twigs and sticks and the floor was made of soft grass. There was books in one corner next to a desk made of timber. She nuzzled the new cub and noticed it was getting late. New students didn't start classes till the next and dinner was at 6.30 pm.**

**She picked the wolf cub up by the scuff and carried her to the front of the TV room as Dogs 101 came on. This made Melody to wag her tail.**

 

**Sienna**

 

**Sienna high-fived her twin sister Sierra before she went into her own room. They had never shared a room but their rooms were always next door to each-other. Sienna noticed a baby tiger on her king sized bed and squealed excitedly so loud that the cabins across the school could hear and the school nearly took flight out of complete fear.**

 

**Sienna nearly fell as the school moved then stopped. She sat on her bed and examined the room. The blanket and pillows on her bed were Twilight and on the wall was a picture of One Direction and her floor was glittery pink. On the ceiling was a disco ball. There was a jukebox playing One Direction.**

 

**Suddenly the school took flight and Sienna clinged to her bed as she didn't wish to be thrown around. The tiger roared with fear and furniture was going in different directions and animals were freaking out. New students screamed with fear.**

 

**Sierra**

 

**Sierra clutched to the blue couch in her room as her stomach was flipping and tossing around. She let out a wail of fear. The school spun and was getting faster. Sierra clicked on the GPS on her iPad to see where it was heading and it said Newtown, America.**

 

**Soon the school hovered a space next to Sandy Hook Elementary School and paused. The bang! It crash landed in the spot and buzzed slightly before going quietly and everything halted. Shock-waves shook Sandy Hook before dying down calmly. Silence went through Sandy Pine as students and teachers recovered from the sudden departure and landing.**

 

**After a couple of minutes and Sierra had gotten her breathe back, she walked outside to see the principal of Sandy Hook telling off Sandy Pine's principal about the fact that Sandy Hook's classes had gotten interrupted due to sudden arrival.**

 

**Sierra looked around a little before she walked back into her room and looked at her bed. It had blankets and pillows that were glittery purple and her pillows were half glittery blue, with silvery frills around the edges which looked perfect on her king size four poster bed.**

 

**Her walls were light green with light blue bubbles and the floor was a dark green carpet with dark blue bubbles. In the middle, on the left side was a 70 inch Plasma Flat Screen with a TV and there was a beanbag that was blue with pink flowers in front of it and on the bean bag, asleep was a baby bunny asleep. She decided to lay on her bed and not disturb it's sleep.**

 

**Gabrielle**

 

**Gabrielle looked shocked and she moved her hands through her light brown hair. Her green eyes widened but then relaxed once she got over the sudden departure and landing. Once she calmed down, she looked at her new bed.**

 

**It was a king sized four poster bed, it had camouflaged green blanket and camouflaged purple pillows. She saw the walls were pale yellow and deep dark blue with golden and light blue hearts. The north side of the room had a red couch with a plastic table with a couple of books. One of the books had the title Pet Catalogue. There was a note on it saying Gabrielle had to choose a pet before Sunday morning. It was Tuesday so Gabrielle had plenty of time.**

 

**A TV was on a west side wall with green table and a black mat was in front of the TV. On the table was a X-Box 360 with a couple of games including Guitar Hero and Sing it games. Both Gabrielle loved. In her eyes. The room was perfect.**

 

**Ava**

 

**Ava watched as Sandy Hook's Principal ranted and raved at her principal from her window as she sit on her canopy king sized bed with ocean blue blanket and fish shaped pillows. She looked at her ocean mural which fit the light blue of her wall and her floor was a darker shade of blue.**

 

**Across from her bed on the wall was a 3D TV with a hovering DVD and next to it was a wall of every DVD that you could imagined and on the other side was a dock for her iPod Touch.**

**On the other side of the room hang on a swing chair with a bookshelf next to it with Ava's favourite book series including all: of the Babysitters Club, The Saddle Club and Warriors series.**

 

**On the chair set an Animal Catalogue. Ava went over and picked it up and laid in the chair swing so she could read and choose her perfect pet.**

 

**Chloe**

 

**Chloe studied her room and took photos. She sat in a red couch and turned on the movie Frozen but then decided to lay on her Upholstered bed snuggling under the red striped blankets, lying her head on the many Red Pillows that her cabin leader decided to give her. She had placed the Animal Catalogue on the Timber bedside table.**

 

**She cuddled her owl stuffed toy and hoped that in the Animal Catalogue was some owls for her to choose from. She thought that they were the most amazing birds in the world especially the Tawny Frog-Mouth.**

 

**They reminded her of her home in Queensland, Australia where she used to live until the awful flood that took her mum and dad, and her uncle had stuffed her in the boarding school. He had said that she was too much trouble and he didn't want to deal with her.**

**Ava sighed falling asleep into restless and unpleasant dreams.**

 

**Ella**

 

**Ella played with her tiara and she missed her sisters but her father had said for their safety, they had to go to separated boarding schools because the Dragon-Riders were after their family. Her last name had even been changed. Ella felt like she had lost her identity.**

 

**She laid on her canopy bed which was shaped into a bookshelf and the bed was underneath it. The blankets were light green with purple lines and the pillows were lavender with a picture of a Border Collie. Ella used to own a Border Collie called Sunshine Skye.**

 

**The walls were light blue with a sun and on the bottom of the wall was a mountain and the floor was a grass green.**

**Across from the bed was the TV area. A yellow couch and two green bean bags on both sides and a wall projector sat on the glass table. Ella grabbed the Animal Catalogue from her bookshelf bed. She flipped through it and saw a Unicorn cross Pegasus.**

 

**Harmony**

 

**Harmony screamed as she threw a tantrum while her carers tried to pull her into her new room. Now the carers were thankful that Harmony didn't have a glass door like most of the students did as she slammed her head into the wooden door.**

 

**Hunter, the main carer, managed to get her into her purple crib despite getting bitten. He placed her yellow frog quilt over her which calmed her down and she nuzzled into her Firefly Pillows. He sat on her sheepskin rag feeling exhausted while his work partner laid on the Pink Couch.**

 

**They hoped that she would settle in and calm down soon. And enjoy her new home and make some friends.**

 

**Hunter frowned as he scanned the room and saw that Harmony had not received an Animal Catalogue or an animal. He glared outside, they had better forgotten and was gonna deliver either the Catalogue or an animal or all hell was gonna break loose.**

 

 

**Jewel**

 

**A twelve year old girl with light blue eyes and blonde curly hair stood at the door to her new home, and she was nervous. Her light blue eyes flickered with complete fear and she flinched when someone walked past her.**

 

**She was daughter of Apollo, and was in Cabin 67 with three other girls, she had never met. Jewel felt her stomach flipped with fear and nausea shot through her body. She sent a silent plea to her father to help her get through the day.**

 

**She walked into her room and found a four postered bed- Queen size which was beautiful with golden blankets and pillows. A lyre sat on the bed similar to her fathers.**

**The walls were a light purple and the carpet was black.**

**Across from her bed, there was a cinema sized TV on the wall and it had a DVD player in it. Underneath it was draws with tons of DVDs and next to the draws was four huge bookshelves, two for fiction and two for non fiction. A blue day bed was near the window for when Jewel wanted to read.**

 

**Kira**

 

**Kira unpacked her bags and her Beagle laid on her King sized bed, hidden in the purple pillows. The blankets were purple with blue flowers. The floors were purple as well while the walls were yellow. Suddenly the lock-down alarm blared through the school and Kira's sister, Zoe rushed in frightened.**

 

**A huge tunnel appeared and one of the counselors helped them into the tunnel.**

**"What is going on?" Kira asked sitting on a bed inside the lock-down tunnel.**

**"There is Phoenix Black Riders invading our school." The principal said over the intercom inside the tunnel. The students turned to look at her.**

 

**Fear could be felt through out the whole tunnel and even the Sandy Hook students were in the tunnels, just in case. Kira felt her stomach twist and turn and she threw up in a nearby bin. She felt so guilty because this was her fault. She was whom, the Phoenix Black Riders was after and now two schools was in danger.**

 

**Kira had once stolen a Phoenix egg from them when she was little, not aware that what she was doing was dangerous and bad, she was only a two year old kid. She had dropped the egg on accident and it had cracked and the Phoenix had died.**

 

**Zoe**

 

**"The Phoenix Black Riders are back?" Zoe whispered as she looked at Kira. "I thought that they couldn't trace us. I thought if we came to Earth..."**

**"Our parents were wrong!" Kira snapped at her and pushed Zoe away. Zoe walked to her lock-down bed and sighed softly. She remembered their parents who were half foxes had been blown up when Phoenixes blown up their planet but authorities had sent all the young foxes to Earth to protect them.**

 

**Zoe buried her muzzle into her paws and cried. Her red ears drooped when her English teacher Tobias sat next to her. He gave her hug and she lifted her to see that he was like her. A half fox.**

**He had short black hair and eyes. He also had black ears and tail. Zoe buried her muzzle in his soft chest fur and bawled her eyes out.**

**Tobias sang her a old lullaby from the Foxian planet and she fell asleep.**

 

 

**Ana**

 

**Ana shivered with fear and they had been seperated from their pets. She played with her wand and made vines come out of the ceiling. Some of the teachers looked at them and said "Try to not turn the tunnel into a greenhouse."**

 

**She looked at Ivy who was on her bed and frowned. She knew Ivy would just push her away.**

**"I wish Ivy, you would tell me what I did wrong."**

 

**Ana hear the tunnel spin and police told the students that it was safe to go back to their classes and rooms. She walked to her Pegasus and hugged him. Every student had their own Pegasus.**

 

**Ana's Pegasus was violet with rainforest green eyes, royal blue mane and tail with a yellow lightning bolt with two clouds and four lavender stars on her hip. Her name was Lightning Cloud. She also had ice blue wings that shone in the sunshine.**

 

**"It'll be fine." Lightning Cloud neighed.**

 

**Ivy**

 

**Ivy walked with Mason and he said "You are different to the other students, you never tease me."**

 

**"Tease you?" She asked looking at him. "Why would the other students tease you?"**

 

**Mason lifted his shirt and there was scars everywhere. He blinked back tears and Ivy touched them gently.**

**"They show that you are strong."**

 

**Mason turned and wrapped his arms around Ivy and he fought back the tears. He showed Ivy a field of Pegasus Roses, Unicorn Violets, Flying Willows, Pink-Waves and Sunshine Orchards.**

 

**"This is beautiful." Ivy gasped. In the middle of the flowers was a Red and Blue Picnic blanket with a couple of beanbags and a picnic basket. "Wow." Ivy whispered and blushed a little as Mason helped her down onto the beanbags.**

 

 

 


End file.
